Greiger
Greiger, aka Bommer in the Japanese version. Is an honorable Duelist. Likely of South American origin, he comes from a destitute village and Duels to provide financial aid to it. Appearance Personality His personality is described as prideful, yet stoic. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Manga) Greiger became the Mid-American Champion and developed a reputation as the "Undefeated Giant". However he was beaten by Jack Atlas in a Duel, after which Jack ridiculed him and was unimpressed with the fight Greiger had put up.[1] Since then, Greiger has been set on getting revenge on Jack.[2] A silhouette of him was seen when Lazar explained the type of people who will be competing in the D1 Grand Prix to Yusei.[3] Greiger participates in the D1 Grand Prix. He was surprised when Jack patronizes the contestants, saying the Grand Prix seems to just be a consolation tournament.[2] He faces Yusei Fudo in the first round and vowed to crush Yusei in order to get his rematch against Jack.[2] Greiger aimed for a One Turn Kill, which Yusei foiled. After Yusei started to put up a good fight, Greiger decided to bring out his "Sense Pressure", which he had been saving for Jack.[1] Even though Greiger Summoned his ace: "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird" and put up a good fight, he was ultimately defeated by Yusei's tactics. After the Duel, Greiger looks upon his destroyed Duel Runner and his loss as his own fault for basing his Dueling and Sense off of his revenge and anger at Jack, he then wishes Yusei best of luck in the rest of the tournament.[4] Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime) Background Just like with Crow's childhood, Greiger grew up on the same conditions, on a poor place and so just like him he learned everything from Duel Monsters cards. Also he tried to pass that same knowledge to his brothers and the children from the village. It was thought that Yliaster used Greiger's village as the site of an "experiment" to summon the Crimson Dragon, which completely destroyed the village and killed his entire family. To which with such information Yliaster didn't want anyone to know, Greiger then became involved in some sort of compromise with Rex Goodwin, agreeing that KaibaCorp will provide aid for reconstruction of the village in exchange for exposing the Signers during the Fortune Cup. Fortune Cup Saga His first match is against Luna, but as her brother is substituting for her, he ends up dueling a disguised Leo instead. Though Leo puts up a valiant fight, Greiger wins easily, never even being intimidated. During the break between his match and the next match between Akiza Izinski and Gill Randsborg, Greiger is stopped in the hall by Lazar, and after he says Greiger did well in his Duel, Greiger points out that no matter how they look at it, the person he just fought was clearly a boy, to which Lazar shows him a paper which shows that Leo and Luna are in fact twins.[1] As Akiza faces off against Gill Randsborg and is left with only 50 Life Points, Greiger thinks the match to be over but Yusei thinks otherwise.[2] When it was the real Luna's turn to Duel, Greiger told Yusei that the imposter showed him some fine Dueling and then wonders how the genuine article will fare.[3] Greiger's opponent in the semifinals is Yusei. It is revealed during the match, that Grieger learned of his siblings death (in the dub, death was still strongly implied During the match). Greiger gains an advantage over Yusei by summoning his trump card, "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE", within the second turn of the duel. Yusei is able to destroy it, but not before being left with only 300 Life Points after taking massive damage from both its massive attack power and destructive burn effect. Despite losing his key card, Greiger however keeps Yusei at bay with his "Chariot Pile" trap until he Summons "Dark Strike Fighter", but Yusei was able to defeat Greiger before he could use its burn effect to end the match. Having lost the match and enraged at no longer being able to help his younger brother and sister, Greiger not only reveals the truth about his village to the audience, he decides to take revenge on Goodwin for his village's destruction. Greiger uses his Duel Runner to rocket toward the box room, intending to kill Goodwin. Yusei attempts to stop him, but one of the spikes on Greiger's Duel Runner breaks and flies off crashing into Goodwin's control room. Goodwin catches it with his prosthetic hand. When both riders crash land, an enraged Greiger grabs Yusei and asks him why he stopped him. Yusei tells him that if he went through with it he would be no better than Goodwin.[4][5] Greiger is arrested by the Securities after his assault on Goodwin. He leaves a message to Yusei telling him to carry out his own mission.[6] Dark Signers Saga Greiger is being transported in a Security vehicle at the time the abilities of the Dark Signers Misty Tredwell and Carly Carmine awaken. The city is shaken as the Lizard and Hummingbird Nazca lines appear in New Domino. The vehicle transporting Greiger is within the borders of the flaming lines. When Misty Summons "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" the guards transporting Greiger as well as most everyone else within the Nazca border are absorbed by it to fulfill its summoning requirements. Greiger is then freed from their custody by Devack, who seems to know him somehow. Devack invites Greiger by saying if the flames of vengence still burn in him to join them.[7][8] After Devack's defeat and the destruction of "Cusillu", Roman Goodwin proves to have a contingency plan. After bringing Greiger to the doors of the underworld, Roman says he is going to gain newfound power as a Dark Signer. Greiger agrees to stopping Yusei to get vengence on Goodwin. Greiger is then transformed into a Dark Signer after Roman kills him by hanging him (in the dub, he is dropped into the Netherworld via a trapdoor, and the thread hanging is removed) and obtains an Earthbound Immortal; known as "Chacu Challhua". Greiger attempts to catch up with Yusei only to be cut off by Crow Hogan challenging him to a Shadow Turbo Duel.[9] During the Duel, it is revealed like Crow, he too had looked after a group of orphaned children along with his younger siblings, Annie and Max. It was also revealed that it was the Earthbound Immortals, mainly Greiger's, that caused their disappearance as evident by their souls trapped within "Chacu Challhua". Upon this revelation, Greiger attempts to back down, however at that time, the Earthbound God telepathically requests him not only to continue but to also to kill every Signer. As Greiger refuses, in the end he is taken over and attacks Crow unwillingly. The Duel ends with Crow as the victor, and the souls of everyone the Immortal had absorbed were released, including everyone at Greiger's village. Greiger, having to pay the price as a Dark Signer, crumbles to dust, not before apologizing to Crow and Yusei. He dies happy finally knowing what happened to his village and that they are free. A shooting star is seen over his village later. His brother and sister wonder if Greiger also is watching it.[10] Greiger is the second Dark Signer to be defeated. When Rex is defeated in the final battle, and the King of the Netherworld is destroyed, Greiger is restored to life, along with the other Dark Signers except for Roman and Goodwin himself.[11] World Racing Grand Prix Saga Greiger returned home to his family and decided to travel to Nazca where they enshrined the Nazca Gods. After the destruction of New Domino City, and Yusei obtaining his Accel Synchro Monster, Greiger has a dream. The dream is about Jack Atlas being destroyed by his own Signer Dragon, "Red Dragon Archfiend". He then sends a letter to Jack stating that "Jack Atlas would destroy himself with his own power if he didn't find a new way of fighting." Jack and Yusei end up going to Nazca to see what exactly is meant by the mail. Later the same day, Greiger has Jack duel his younger sibling Max to see Jack's power. After Max's Duel, Jack leaves Greiger and Yusei on his Duel Runner.[12] Eventually, Greiger figures out that his dream was a set up to get Jack to come to Nazca due to the will of the Crimson Devil. Learning that Jack made his way into the shrine, Greiger and Yusei, along with Max, witness Jack make a contract to a spirit that serves the Crimson Devil, The Familiar of Red Nova. The deal was that if Jack won, he would be granted power. However, if Jack lost, then the Crimson Devil would take his body and use it for his own agenda. Greiger also reveals the battle between the Crimson Devil and Crimson Dragon, and how the Crimson Dragon fought it to exhaustion (Greiger states that even the Dark Signers could not control the Crimson Devil). He explains how the "Legendary Signer" defeated the Crimson Devil with Burning Soul.[13][14] Team 5D's Future Greiger later appears in episode 152 where he is seen briefly being defeated in a duel by Jack, who was self-training himself to once again regain his crown as the King of Riding Duels. He comments on how Jack's skills have improved once more.[15] Retionships Annie Max Yusei Fudo Leo Luna Akiza Izinski Crow Hogan Jack Atlas Lazar Rex Goodwin Knownable Relatives *Annie (little sister) *Max (little brother) Trivia Voice Actors Japanese ''': '''Keiji Hirai English ''': '''Sean Schemmel Gallery